Čtení z ruky
by SallyPejr
Summary: Mycroft Holmes je opravdu unikátní student university. Jednoho dne se setká s dívkou, která tvrdí, že umí číst z dlaní...


Mycroft v klidu popíjel kávu v poloprázdné kavárně a pročítal si noviny, které řešily milostnou aféru ministra financí a možné následky na stabilitu vlády, když do kavárny vrazí skupinka dívek. Většina z nich je z jeho ročníku, jedna studuje o rok výš, dvě jsou mladší, identifikuje je Mycroft letmým zvednutím pohledu od článku. Šestice se usadí u vedlejšího stolu a očividně je ani trochu netrápí, že by mohly někoho rušit svým hovorem – vždyť v kavárně jsou jen další studenti.

Mycroft je ignoruje a dál si čte, ale pak ho dívky a jejich rozhovor přece jen zaujmou.

Sebevědomá brunetka, kterou oslovují jako An, tvrdí, že dokáže číst z dlaní. Nepředpovídá budoucnost ani osud, ale mluví o charakteru, zvycích a zájmech člověka.

Mycroft nevěří ani na vteřinu v to, že by dívka opravdu měla nějakou tajemnou schopnost, která jí umožňuje charakterizovat člověka podle čar a rýh na jeho dlani, ale věří ve schopnost dedukce. A tahle An ji má a podobně jako jeho mladší bratr i ona ji používá, jako by to byl jen karetní trik.

An zdedukuje/přečte dlaň své kamarádce a Mycroft ze svého pozorování ví, že měla ve všem, co řekla pravdu. Jistě, o drobné pihovaté blondýnce by se toho dalo napovídat mnohem víc, ale to si brunetka buď nevydedukovala nebo mlčela kvůli taktu.

An se krátce rozhlédne po místnosti a zachytí Mycroftův pohled.

Většina lidí by uhla pohledem a zrudla, kdyby je někdo přistihl, jak ho sledují, ale tohle je Holmes a Holmesovi neuhýbají pohledem a nerudnou.

Mycroft a An se chvíli jen mlčky pozorují, on naprosto bez výrazu, ona s drobným úsměvem, který jí neustále pohrává kolem úst, než oba skoro ve stejné chvíli oční kontakt přeruší. An se vrátí k rozhovoru s přáteli a Mycroft ke čtení novin a politických článků.

- - o - -

Na universitě studují desítky ba stovky lidí, ale stejně je mezi nimi tenhle student nepřehlédnutelný. Protože Mycroft Holmes je zkrátka a dobře osobnost. Dokáže ovládnout místnost i lidi pouhou svou přítomností, dokáže lidi zaujmout i děsit, je velice inteligentní, dá se říct geniální, má přehled o všem a to skoro doslova, najde téma k rozhovoru s úplně každým a přitom zůstává sám a nedotknutelný. Mycroft Holmes je prostě unikát. Je trochu jako ledovec. Pluje si mořem sám, chladný a jedinečný, ohromuje ostatní a zároveň je děsí, protože za fasádou obyčejného kusu ledu se může skrývat zatím jen tušené smrtelné nebezpečí. A to přitom nikdo nemá potuchy, co se skrývá pod hladinou.

- - o - -

„Smím si přisednout?" ozve se nad Mycroftem, který si pročítá učebnici a vzápetí si na židli vedle něj sedne usměvavá brunetka ve slušivém oblečení. Přesněji ve světlé halence a tmavé sukni po kolena.

„Vidím, že nemám šanci odmítnout." prohodí Mycroft a vzhlédne.

Vždy sedává sám, nikdo si k němu nikdy nepřisedl, pokud nemusel. Ne, že by se ho lidi štítili, ale Mycroft Holmes budí dojem, že chce-li někdo pobývat v jeho přítomnosti, měl by mít buď pozvánku nebo předem domluvenou schůzku.

„Čemu vděčím za společnost pro tuto přednášku?" zeptá se Mycroft dívky, ve které snadno pozná čtenářku z ruky An.

„Ráda bych se ti podívala do dlaně a něco ti z ní přečetla." pousměje se dívka.

„Tohle čtení z rukou je jen trik." obviní ji Mycroft.

„Chceš říct, že z tvé dlaně o tobě nic nezjistím?" zeptá se An s pozvednutým obočím.

„Ne. Chci říct, že pozorovací schopnosti, která máš a dokážeš využít, maskuješ obyčejným trikem." vysvětlí jí Mycroft s klidem.

„To beru jako poklonu." pousměje se An.

Mycroft jen pokývne hlavou a chce se vrátit ke čtení, ale jeho momentální společnice ho nenechá být.

„Moje důvody se nezměnily. Ráda bych si něco přečetla z tvé dlaně." řekne An a sedne si čelem k Mycroftovi.

„K čemu to?" protočí Holmes nespokojeně oči. „Já vím, že neumíš číst z dlaní a ty víš, že to vím. Bylo by mnohem jednodušší, kdybys mi rovnou řekla, co sis vydedukovala, a co mi chceš říct."

Její úsměv nepohasne ani tváří v tvář jeho rozladění.

„Je to součást triku." řekne jen a chytne Mycrofta bez svolení za zápěstí.

„Tohle jsem nedovolil." řekne Mycroft vážně, když An zlehka přejede prsty po hřbetu jeho ruky a otočí ji dlaní vzhůru.

„Můžeš mi tu ruku vytrhnout." upozorní ho dívka a oběma rukama opatrně drží tu Mycroftovu.

Na to už jí Holmes neodpoví a skoro se nehýbe. Jen brunetku mlčky sleduje, dedukuje a čeká.

„Osamělý chlapec, i když máš mladšího sourozence. Musís si o něj dělat starosti, když jsi teď na universitě a on zůstal doma." povídá An tiše a špičkou ukazováku přejíždí po některých liniích na Mycroftově dlani. „Zda-li pak je tak chytrý jako ty? A ty rozhodně jsi chytrý. Studuješ politiku, vyznáš se v umění, historii i literatuře a dle místních legend úplně ve všem a čteš si knihu o vojenské filosofii, která rozhodně není v učebních osnovách. To se ti bude ve vysoké politice hodit."

„Třeba uvažuji o armádním zaměření." navrhne Mycroft.

„To určitě ne, i když velení by ti šlo skvěle, o tom nepochybuji." pousměje se An. „Ale všechen ten hluk, špína a lidi v armádě- Ne, tebe armáda nečeká. Ty jsi politik. Trochu manipulátor, egoista, samotář, vůdčí osobnost. Nepodvolíš se nikomu." pokračuje An.

Po většinu času hledí do dlaně, jako by doopravdy studovala svůj prst a rýhy, po kterých přejíždí, ale občas vzhlédne k Mycroftovu obličeji, jako by kontrolovala jeho reakci. Ale on se tváří stále stejně, jako by ho nic z toho, co dívka říká, nezajímalo.

„Řekla bych, že tak 99% lidí tady a vlastně i kdekoliv jinde považuješ za idioty a možná i plítvání genetickou informací." povídá An. „To bude asi jeden z důvodů, proč se nezapojuješ do sociálního života a jen ho pozoruješ. Jako by všichni byli pod mikroskopem. Nebo spíš rybky v akvárku."

„Když víš, že mám všechny za idioty, proč jsi přišla a dedukuješ mě přímo přede mnou?"

„Řekla jsem ti, proč jsem přišla." pousměje se An. „Chtěla jsem ti číst z dlaně. Je to totiž neopakovatelná příležitost dotknout se slavného Mycrofta Holmese."

Mycroftovi po tváři přeletí pobavený úsměv, kterého si snad nikdo krom jeho společnice nemohl všimnout, než jí opatrně vykroutí svou ruku a znovu se obrátí ke knize.

„Doufám, že jsi se vsadila aspoň o pořádnou sumu." prohodí Mycroft.

„Není to zrovna málo, ale nic převratného." pokrčí An rameny a sedne si čelem k tabuli. „Ale stálo by to za to i bez sázení."

„Potěšení na mé straně." usoudí Mycroft, aniž by se na ni podíval.

Když pak ten den potkal An znovu, stál kolem ní chumel studentů a všichni jí dost neochotně platili.

Mycorft sice neví, jestli se An vsadila jen o to, že mu bude číst z dlaně, ale to nevadí. Vlastně mu to vůbec nevadí.

- - o - -

Trvalo to asi měsíc. Měsíc sezení v jedné lavici v hodinách politologie a občasných rozhovorů během přednášky. Nikdy se nesetkávali mimo tuto hodinu. Nebyli spolu na kafi, neseděli vedle sebe na lavičce, nemluvili spolu, neprocházeli se společně, nic. Jen jedna společná přednáška.

- - o - -

V přednášecím sále je tma a ticho, které ruší jen občasný šepot studentů. Dnešní hodinu se promítá film 'Vlna' o lehkosti manipulace lidmi a vzniku fanatismu.

„Jak ti říkají doma?" zeptá se An tichým hlasem. „My, Myc nebo jinak?"

„Mycroft." odpoví jí Holmes krátce, ale pak svou odpověď rozvede. „Když už mi jednou dali takové jméno, můžou ho používat celé."

Dívka se jen pousměje a nic neříká.

„A jaká je pravá verze toho An?" zeptá s jí Mycroft po chvíli.

„Anthea."

„To je falešné jméno." obviní ji Mycroft s klidem.

„Já vím." řekne An bez zaváhání. „Ale ty sis určitě už dávno zjistil moje jméno i další informace, že?"

„Zjistil. Stejně jako ty o mně." souhlasí Mycorft.

An se jen o trochu víc pousměje, ale už nic neříká. I Mycroft mlčí a sleduje film podle skutečných událostí.

- - o - -

Je vlastně lež tvrdit, že ti dva spolu nejsou v kontaktu. Je pravda, že spolu mluví a setkávají se jen během té jediné přednášky, nikdy a nikde jinde. Ovšem v kontaktu jsou, neboť moderní doba nabízí kouzlo mobilních telefonů a sehnat číslo toho druhého nebyl pro Mycrofta ani pro An žádný problém. Nevolali si snad ani jednou, ale zprávy si píší neustále. An ani Mycroft prakticky nedávají telefon z ruky a neustále si dopisují. Někdy o ničem, někdy s tématem k rozhovoru, někdy o věcech, které dalece přesahují rámec náhodných známých i dobrých přátel. Ovšem ta poslední kategorie rozhovorů je provozována až v noci. Přes den si píší o pro nic netušící veřejnost přijatelnějších tématech.

- - o - -

„Byl jsi vždycky jen teoretik?"zeptá se An během jedné přednášky. „Nebo spíš převážně teoretik." dodá trochu zamyšleně.

„Proč si to myslíš?" zeptá se Mycroft, aniž by odtrhnul pohled od knihy o Margareth Thatcherové.

„Politologie je převážně teoretický obor, kterého momentálně využíváš jen v rámci university nebo universit. Většina tvých znalostí je z teoretických a ne praktických zdrojů, i když ty se úplně popírat nedají, jinak by jsi nezvládl dedukovat tak, jak dedukuješ a vlastně vše, co děláš, krom politiky, je v teoretické úrovni. Skoro to vypadá jako by ses praxi vyhýbal."

„Teorie bývá čistější než praxe, ale nepopírám, že občas je nutné se ušpinit." usoudí Mycroft, ale pak vzhlédne od knihy a podívá se na spolužačku. „Proč ne." řekne klidně.

„To neznělo moc nadšeně."

„Čekala jsi, že budu nadšený?"

„Ani v nejmenším." usměje se An.

- - o - -

Kdyby v Londýně vybuchla atomovka, z moře se vynořil Jorgmungandr a na kampusu přistála Tardis, nezpůsobilo by to ani zdaleka takový šok jako informace, že si Mycroft Holmes, TEN Mycorft Holmes, našel holku. On a nějaká brunetka nejen že byli viděni v restauraci na večeři, ale prý pak spolu strávili noc v jeho privátním bytě. Ledovec Holmes a nějaká holka z filosofické fakulty ochromili chod university skoro na několik dní, než byli viděni pohromadě tolikrát, že tomu konečně všichni uvěřili.

* * *

_Mimochodem, ten film 'Vlna' fakt existuje a stojí za zhlédnutí..._


End file.
